Alone
by pinkpirategirl
Summary: What if someone more logical than Bella found her own vampire? Jenny falls for a mysterious man one night, & later thinks he maybe a mass murderer, but we all know what the truth is, right? T for language, possible SC. Rating & Genre subject to change.


This is a fic about a random thought that I had concerning vampires, and their oddities. What if someone more logical than Bella found her own vampire? What if neither of them could help themselves, and something was bound to blow up in their faces sooner or later.

* * *

Chapter One- Alone

"Are you here alone?" His voice drifted more melodically than the music that surrounded us. Wrapped around his words were a slight accent. It was faded, but I thought it sounded very Irish. I shook my head, because I couldn't find my voice. "Oh." His angelic voice sounded more than disappointed. I swallowed the lump in my throat, but struggled to find words.

"Are you here with friends?" He said, I could tell he looked hopeful. I nodded. "A boyfriend, perhaps?" He said, smiling. I indicated not. His smile widened, accentuating his perfectly straight, white teeth. He tossed his pitch black hair off of his face. The way the light caught it, I could have sworn it was a deep shade of blue. "Do you want to find somewhere a little more private?"

My head began to shake yes, but my gut pulled it back. I stood staring at him for a moment, contemplating. Everything about him made me want to find 'somewhere a little more private' to go with him, but something was begging me not to. I usually followed these odd, and somewhat annoying feelings, however it seemed silly to think he could harm me. He was an saint, I was sure of it. I pulled my eyes away from his, trying to clear my mind.

I felt his hand pull my face back up to his. He was close enough that all I had to do was lean forward slightly and our lips would touch. "How about it?"

"I'm sorry... " I began, trying hard to deny him, then chickening out. "What did you say your name was?"

He chuckled, which sounded how an angel's laugh ought to. "I didn't." He said, and looked deeply into my eyes. I was determined not to leave this bar with someone who's name I didn't know. He seemed to sense my hesitation, "Ethan." He elaborated.

"Ethan?" I said, trying the name out. I reached to my drink, hoping it would give me courage, but he somehow beat me there. He took my scotch and downed it in one gulp, taking my hand with his other, unnoccupied by the glass. He rolled his eyes up and then looked me firmly in mine.

I almost jumped back. His eyes were not what I had expected. Perhaps I hadn't noticed before, or maybe they had changed, but they were not what they had been. Once, so entrancing I couldn't look away, now they were cold. Onyx and angry, they bored into me. It frightened me to see this kind of demon stare come off of the face of an angel, but when I blinked, it had gone.

"So..." He said, expectantly. I shook my head, fighting the mist that fogged my logical brain. "Is something wrong?" He said, with something I could swear was honest concern.

"No." I answered too quickly. He looked unconvinced. "I just... I have an early morning meeting."

"Your lying." He said. I couldn't tell if he sounded angry or amused. I looked away, my hand on fire. His voice came more gently. "Why would you be out on a Sunday evening if you had a meeting early the next morning?"

I looked up at him, stammering for words. "Well..." I said, trying to think quickly. "I was just here..." Damn my logic. It made me a very bad liar. "My friends... made me." I finished lamely, all of the blood rushing to my face.

He chuckled. "Its alright, dear." He said, finally letting go of my burning hand. "I get it."

He was gone before I could say anything else. I stood dumbfounded for a moment, my mouth hanging open. Why the hell had I just let him leave. The logic in me told me that I had done the right thing, but the girl in me yelled at my stupidity. "Jenny?" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see my friend, Ayla approaching with her pick for the evening. He was tall, blond, very surfer. His eyes sparkled, as he wondered how he had landed my cute, small, oriental girlfriend. I knew. She had probably chosen him because his wallet was full, and he didn't look like he carried any harmful diseases.

She hugged me, discreetly slipping the car keys into my hand. "I'll see you in the morning." She whispered, pulling away from me. "Kyle, this is Jenny." She said, and then pulled him away before either of us could say anything.

I thought about leaving right then, but reconsidered, telling myself that I wanted another drink. I didn't order one, though. I turned away from the bar and scanned the room. I told myself I was looking for someone fun to dance with, or anyone I might know, but really, I knew better.

I spotted his blue-black hair, and smiled. I could go talk to him... I thought, but was suddenly crushed. His pale hand was around the waist of a small blond, who had her arm draped down his back, her hand firmly on his rear. Somehow he seemed to cringe at her touch. She turned and smiled to him, squeezing his ass. She had perfect white teeth, but her low cheekbones and large nose paled in comparison. I whirled back around, and grabbed my purse. I turned back to look at him one last time before I left.

He caught my eye before I could look away. I shivered at that same angry demonic look. My eyes began to water, uncontrollably. "Damnit..." I said, pulling my eyes away from him, and creeping out the back door.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a headache. I cursed the alcohol I had drank before I remembered that I really hadn't had much to drink. Ethan had stolen my last scotch. My stomach turned into knots as I thought his name. A picture of the blond with the big nose flashed into my mind.

I cursed my way in to the kitchen, and found myself a bowl and spoon. I poured a glass of milk and a bowl of granola, not mixing the two. It was one of my many quirks. I hated soggy cereal.

I picked up the newspaper, and set it in front of me, skimming it. Someone had robbed a 7/11, and someone else had given birth to a twelve pound baby. I didn't care. Then something that caught my eye. A murder. It had happened only a block from the club where I had been. I always paid more attention to things that happened close to me.

A woman had been found, with a large cut on her arm. She had been drained of her blood, but there was little left on the scene. I turned the page, and gasped. Staring up at me was the blond with the large nose. Several thing passed through my mind. First I wondered if she had left with Ethan, then I hoped that he was alright. Then I realized that he might, in fact, be dangerous, as my logic had suspected.

The last part scared me more than I thought it would. I realized all in one instant that I had been the original prey. He had tried to get me to come home with him. I suddenly felt very dizzy. I stumbled into the bathroom, throwing up into the sink, and then collapsing on the floor, in shock.

* * *

Please R&R! I will always update as long as I get reviews! I make no promises if I don't. Its just that I don't care to write something no one cares to read...


End file.
